Estado de Nova Iorque
| Universo = Terra-616 | Galáxia = Via Láctea | SistemaEstelar = Solar | Planeta = Terra | País = Estados Unidos da América | Cidade = | Estado = | Província = | Localidade = América do Norte | Dimensões = | População = | Primeira = Marvel Comics #1 | TextoDaHistória = Visão Geral Nova Iorque é um estado no nordeste do Estados Unidos da América. Nova Iorque foi uma das treze colônias britânicas originais que formaram os Estados Unidos. Nova Iorque é o quarto estado mais populoso dos Estados Unidos. Para se diferenciar da Cidade de Nova Iorque, é conhecido como Estado de Nova Iorque. América Pré-Colonial A terra em que Nova York seria o dia em casa de várias tribos nativas americanas. Um poderoso Índio americano nativo Chamã amaldiçoou um pedaço de terra em Nova Iorque para vincular o caos-entidade Tyanon a esse lugar e Abra o seu acesso total a Terra. O site continuou a servir como um lugar para os rituais indígenas nativos do Índio americano. Os chamãs da tribo Wappinger eram conhecidos por viajarem aqui para missões de visão. Século 16 Em 1524 d.C, os primeiros europeus chegaram na terra que um dia seria conhecido como o chumbo de Nova Iorque pelos Franceses exploradores. Século 17 Em 1609, New Netherland foi resolvido por imigrantes holandeses. Em 1626, a .Dutch comprou a ilha de Manhattan de nativos americanos criando a cidade de Nova Amsterdam Estes imigrantes foram recebidos pelo viajante do tempo Wolf Turber um robô do futuro da Terra-TRN215 que procurou conquistar a Terra. Ele tentou subverter os imigrantes holandeses em 1649 para sua causa, mas eles viram através de sua duplicidade e perseguiram-no. A província continuaria sendo uma possessão holandesa até 1674, quando controlou o Inglês e a renomeada Nova Iorque nomeado para o Duque de Iorque, mais tarde Rei James II da Inglaterra. Século 18 Em 1700, a terra foi instalada por Charles Graymalkin e sua esposa Marcia. Pouco se sabe sobre esse período, embora Charles tenha enterrado o seu filho vivo depois de vencê-lo quase até a morte, devido a encontrá-lo tendo relações íntimas com outro menino da cidade. No final do século 18, a Guerra Revolucionária Americana também conhecida como a Guerra de Independência Americana começou. Foi e conflito armado entre Grã-Bretanha e os treze de suas colônias norte-americanas, que se declararam independentes Estados Unidos da América. Nova Iorque foi um dos principais campos de batalha da guerra. Turber, tentou conquistar a Terra no ano 1780. Lá ele tentou trair o exército americano para os britânicos durante os últimos anos da Guerra Revolucionária. Aqui também a duplicação de Turber foi exposta, forçando-o a viajar de volta ao ano 1600. Século 20 Na década de 1942, todo o estado de Nova York foi aterrorizado pelas criaturas protoplasmáticas Jelly Men criadas pelo exército Imperial Japonês para espreitar os Estados Unidos. As criaturas foram mortas pela Visão. Em 1944, um grupo de foguistas de gás trabalhando nas margens de Ilha Longa estiveram envolvidos na venda do mercado negro de gasolina durante o período de racionamento mais pesado da guerra até que foram impedidos pelo Sub-Marino. Na década de 1950, durante o auge da Guerra Fria, o agente do Serviço Secreto Kent Blake descobriu espiões comunistas fornecendo segredos aos agentes chineses que estavam escondidos Em uma sub-costa da costa de Ilha Longa. Era Moderna Em um campo de treinamento em Upstate New York, Steven Rogers tentou fazer uma nova vida para si mesmo, trabalhando como boxeador até ouvir sobre os Vingadores desaparecimento e à esquerda para procurá-los. Algum tempo depois, os Vingadores estavam pesquisando a Vespa, que havia sido seqüestrada por Jaqueta Amarela, em uma pequena cidade no Upstate de Nova Iorque, onde os avistaram quando estavam saindo da prefeitura. Jaqueta Amarela foi atacado, mas Vespa os deteve, dizendo ao grupo que eles não deveriam lutar contra Jaqueta Amarela porque eles iriam se casar. Muitos anos depois, em uma villa multi-milionária construída em uma parede de montanha no Estado de Nova Iorque, Justin Hammer ouviu falar da decepção do Escorpião, e recrutou outros agentes para trazê-lo de volta. À porta de um mosteiro de Upstate de Nova Iorque que estava associado com os Templários dos Cavaleiros, uma mulher não identificada deixou um trio de bebês Hellbent. Os três Hellbent, chamado Ard, Tia, e Vor jogaram dentro do mosteiro, continuando sob a supervisão de Gregori e Lauria. Uma vez que descobriram seus poderes e se tornaram conhecidos como Cadre, eles deixaram o mosteiro em direção a Manhattan. Enquanto isso, Set liderou um grupo de Hellbent no mosteiro do estado de Nova Iorque e matou os Templários dos Cavaleiros estacionados lá. No dia seguinte, Chloe Tran acompanhou o trio do Hellbent de volta ao seu antigo lar, onde encontraram os cadáveres de Gregori e o resto dos monges estacionados lá. Enquanto Dementia, Shard e Vortex lidaram com sua perda, Chloe verificou os Arquivos e ficou surpreso ao descobrir que mesmo os arquivos de backup no trio estavam incompletos. Some time later, the Thing was about to catch Dragon Man for his nephew, but he eventually changed his mind and let it go. | PontosDeInteresse = Cidades: * Albany * Annandale on Hudson * Buffalo * Hegeman * Hyde Park * King's Crossing * Marlboro * Mount Athena * Nova Iorque * Oneida * Ossining * Plattsburg * Pottersville * Scarsdale * Syracuse * Ithaca * Índice da Cidade do Estado de Nova York Universidades: * Universidade Columbia * Universidade Estadual em Hegeman * Universidade Empire State Outros Lugares: * Abercrombie Orphanage * Adirondack Mountains * Castner County Prison * Catskill Mountains * Hospital Cedar Sinai * Christ's Crown * Consolidated Edison * Fenhoff Institute * Escola Xavier para Jovens Superdotados, também conhecido com Instituto para Ensino Superior * Castelo do Doutor Destino * Prisão do Estado de Nova Iorque * Niagara Falls * Ryan Chemicals Plant * Sede das Sentinelas * Citadela da Serpente * Sing Sing * Edifício do Clube Hellfire * Westchester County | Residentes = | Notas = | Curiosidades = | Links = * [//pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York Nova Iorque na Wikipedia] }} Categoria:Estados Americanos Categoria:Império Britânico